Strawberry Kiss
by Backyardstalker
Summary: A short, sweet LxLight one-shot. Light gets ill and L takes care of him.


**Strawberry Kiss** - A LxLight One Shot.

"Light-kun, get up!" Ryuzaki's voice sounded irritated, while he shook Light's body.  
>The student didn't wake up, he was so deeply asleep.<br>"Oi, Sleeping Beauty, hundred years have passed and I'm not going to kiss you!"  
>Still no reply. Annoyed, but slightly worried, the detective started to poke the younger man. "Light-kun ~"<br>Light moaned softly. "Go away." His eyes opened a bit, his face pale. "I don't feel well, Ryuzaki. Please, go away."

L stared at Light, realization slowly reaching his mind. "You're ill." He said blankly.  
>"You really are a genius." Light replied sarcastically. He coughed and moaned again when L put his hand on Light's forehead.<br>"Fever." He concluded instantly.  
>"Really?"<br>L nodded. "You have to stay in bed, Light-kun."

Light sighed and closed his eyes again. L got up and walked out of the room, to return with a bucket and a wet towel. Light looked up when he heard the sound of L closing the door behind him. Silently he stared at the bucket, frowning a bit.  
>"In case you have to throw up." L explained dryly.<br>"Ryuzaki, you don't have to do this." Light mumbled.  
>L ignored Light's words and put the bucket next to the bed. The student sighed and closed his eyes again,too tired to give another damn about what Ryuzaki was planning.<br>He shivered and his face flushed slightly when he felt the cold, wet towel, getting put gently against his forehead.

"Ryuzaki.." He moaned softly.  
>"Sht. Just go to sleep again." L said quietly.<br>"Why are you being so nice, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, his eyes still closed. L was quiet for a while.  
>"Because you are ill, Light-kun." He answered dryly.<br>Light smiled slightly. It was pretty obvious that Ryuzaki barely knew how to react on other people or socialize with them. He could almost feel the insecurity radiating from the detective's body. To be honest, Light too felt pretty awkward with the weird man taking care of him.

"I've been ill before. I'll be fine on my own." He answered.  
>L sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. in his own weird way - knees pulled up against his chest.<br>"You want me to leave you like this?" He asked boredly.  
>Light shook his head before he realised what he was doing.<br>"Alright, then I'll stay." He heard the other man mumble. He decided not to disagree and soon started to fall back into unconsciousness.

When he woke up again, he saw the detective still sitting on the chair, with his laptop on his knees, looking utterly bored at the screen. He felt a movement in his stomach and grabbed the bucket just in time, before he threw up violently. L's eyes widened and he put his laptop on the floor, quickly getting to Light.

"Light, are you Ok?"  
>Light didn't notice the absence of the 'kun' behind his name. Neither did he notice the worry in L's voice. He wanted to say something, but a second wave of sickness kept him from doing so. He threw up again and then looked at Ryuzaki, his face pale and sweaty.<br>The black-haired boy used the towel to wipe some sweat away and clean Light's mouth. Gently he brushed with his fingers through Light's hair. Light closed his eyes, his body trembling.

"Do you need anything, Light? Water? An extra blanket, maybe?" L asked softly.  
>Light shook his head weakly.<br>"No, I'm Ok,Ryuzaki. Thank you." He answered instantly. He fell back on his pillow, his breathing slightly uneven.  
>The older man brushed his cold fingers past Light's hot cheek.<br>"Ah.. That feels pretty good.." Light mumbled.  
>L smiled and pressed his whole hand against the student's cheek.<br>"This too?" He asked Light sweetly.  
>Light nodded silently. Suddenly he felt L's cold lips against his own. He opened his eyes and stared at the detective. The other pulled away again and smiled innocently at Light.<p>

"How about that?" He asked.  
>Light kept on staring at Ryuzaki, speechless and shocked.<br>"Shall I take that as a yes?" The other continued.  
>Light blinked. "I'm cold." He said softly.<br>L sat down on the bed, wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him close.  
>"You tasted sweet." Light mumbled, almost falling asleep again.<br>"I just had strawberries." L said softly. "I'll get you some when you're better."  
>Light nodded.<br>"That'd be nice." He answered and slowly he fell asleep in L's arms.


End file.
